1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to an improvement in the structure of an LED decoration lamp which can switch two kinds of colors as desired.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, the prior art LED decoration lamps with exchangeable dual colors are linked in parallel with lamp strings with two colors and are linked in series with a controller. By controlling the conduction of time sequences of the circuitry where the lamp strings with different colors are mounted through the controller, the string lamps with different colors can be lightened at different time periods and the color varying effects are thus achieved in the whole LED decoration lamp. The linkage of the whole LED decoration lamp needs three conductive wires with different polarities due to the setup of two circuitries. Simultaneously, a lamp group is then formed with assembling the LED lights together in the lamp strings with different colors. Certain distances are set between different groups based on the requirement which makes the required volume become larger in this kind of decoration lamp thereby making it hard to be used.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improvement in the structure of an LED decoration lamp which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.